Intravenous venous catheterization involves the insertion of a small catheter into a peripheral blood vessel, typically for the administration of medication, fluids or drawing of blood. The act of inserting an intravenous catheter presents risks to both healthcare workers and patients. For example, healthcare workers face a risk of infection upon being exposed to a patient's bodily fluids. In addition, when the healthcare worker removes a needle used during catheterization of the patient, the healthcare worker must take significant care to prevent the sharp needle from inadvertently penetrating the skin of the healthcare worker.
Another concern involves the patient. Namely, to successfully access veins, even small, fragile or traumatically stressed ones, there is a desire to minimize the trauma and minimize the size of the introducer needle. This concern is balanced against the need for the needle to allow for introduction of a catheter over the needle and into the vessel.
Once the catheter is properly inserted, it is important to minimize fluid or blood leakage from the proximal end of the catheter while a connector is coupled to the inserted catheter.
The devices, methods and systems described herein provide for an improved catheter and/or needle assembly.